Systems for taking inventory are commonly known. For example, handheld devices for manually taking inventory are known that allow a user to accurately take inventory of accordingly marked objects. Here, for example, barcodes and RFID tags are commonly used.
Further, manually navigated robots are known from, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,693,757 B2. Here, a system based on barcodes, being decoded by using a camera, is provided that is, at least initially, manually navigated. Further, RFID tags can be use. In order to provide autonomous navigation, tracking transponders are provided on the ceiling and way points on the floor in order to establish the location of the robot.